Freddie Benson
Freddie Benson é outro melhor amigo e vizinho de Carly e é o produtor técnico do iCarly. Freddie tem uma pequena paixão por Carly, mas não é correspondido. Em português seu nome foi adaptado para "Freduardo" (em inglês "Fredward"). E deu primeiro beijo com Sam no episódio iKiss. Arquivo:Eleeee.gif Sobre Ele Freddie Benson (nascido como Fredward Karl Benson em 4 de Fevereiro de 1994) é outro melhor amigo e vizinho de Carly e é o produtor técnico do iCarly. No episódio iSaved Your Life da 3ª Temporada, Carly beija Freddie por ter salvado a vida dela de um acidente de caminhão. Ele está sempre brigando com a Sam, que adora pregar peças nele, apesar de ter referências que no fundo os dois têm uma queda um pelo outro e até começaram a namorar. E seu primeiro beijo foi com Sam no episódio iKiss. O garoto tem alergia a abelhas, dorme com uma luminária e sabe fazer qualquer coisa com um computador. Tem uma mãe extremamente super protetora, cuidadosa e paranóica. Relacionamento Amigos *'Carly Shay': Freddie era apaixonado por ela, só que Carly não da a minima para ele. Desde iPilot, Freddie demonstra paixão por ela. Quando ele era menor, via Carly no olho mágico para ver a hora que Carly chega. No episódio iSaved Your Life, Freddie salva a sua vida e eles acabam namorando. Toda vez que Carly diz "Por Favor, Por Mim" ele faz o que ela mandar. Não se sabe se ele continua com os mesmos sentimentos por Carly. (ver Creddie) *'Samantha Puckett': Ele e Sam sempre brigavam até a quinta temporada, mas sempre demonstravam se preocupar um com o outro. Eles tiveram seu primeiro beijo juntos em iKiss. Sam beija ele em iOMG, e em iLost My Mind Sam admite que gosta dele e ele também admite e a beija.Começam a namorar em iDate Sam And Freddie. (ver Seddie) *'Spencer Shay': Spencer e Freddie são bem amigos, mesmo com Freddie dedicando a maioria do seu tempo a Carly e Sam. No episódio iFence,Freddie começa a praticar esgrima com Spencer e isso faz eles ficarem muito mais próximos. *'Gibby': Gibby e Freddie são muito amigos. Em vários episodios eles demonstram amizade. Família *'Sra. Benson': (nascida sexta-feira, 9 de julho de 1971), mãe neurótica de Freddie. Ela é superprotetora, a ponto de ter implantado um chip na cabeça de sua filho sem que ele saiba. Freddie afirmou que sua mãe não dá à ele mais de 8 dólares de mesada, pois tem um medo paranóico de que ele junte dinheiro, e compre uma passagem para mudar de cidade e ficar longe dela, mas, segundo ele, isso não é realmente estranho, pois ele realmente acabaria fazendo isso. Ela também lhe dá loção anti-ácaro diariamente. Em iMove Out, ele fica irado com o comportamento de sua mãe e muda de apartamento pagando 100 dólares por mês. Até o final do episódio, em que ele volta a morar com ela na condição de que ela não irá mais constrangê-lo em público, e vai desbloquear todos os canais na sua TV. *'Stephanie Benson': (nascida em 22 de maio de 2008), sua prima e único membro do da família Benson - fora sua mãe - que foi mostrado na série. Ela sempre faz uma expressão entediada quando olha para Freddie, o que o preocupava, porque ela começou a rir quando parou de olhar para ele. No final do IPie, ele a faz rir por jogar uma torta de creme de coco em seu rosto. Namoros/Encontros/Paixões *'Carly Shay (Antiga Paixão, Namoro):' Carly deu um beijo leve no nariz de Freddie em iLike Jake para agradecer a ele por remixar a voz de Jake. No final de iSpeed Date, Carly e Freddie dançam uma música lenta juntos. Durante iSaved Your Life, Carly beija Freddie como forma de agradecimento por ter salvo sua vida, e os dois quase se tornam um casal, mas Sam diz a Freddie que Carly só o ama porque ele salvou sua vida. (Veja também: Creddie) *'Valerie (Encontro, Namoro):' Freddie teve um relacionamento com ela no episódio iWill Date Freddie. Tornaram-se tão unidos que ele se ofereceu para cuidar dos problemas técnicos do Web Show de Valerie. Quando ele descobriu que ela estava apenas usando-o para arruinar o iCarly, ele rompe com ela, e o Web Show de Valerie vai pelo ralo. *'Shannon Mitchell (Encontro):' Uma garota que tinha uma queda por ele em iWin a Date. Eles acabam se envolvendo em um encontro triplo. *'Rona Burger: (Namoro em Realidade Alternativa)' Ela é a namorada de Freddie na realidade alternativa de iChristmas. Ela é extremamente agressiva para com ele, e Carly diz a Rona que ninguém sequer gosta dela. *'Melanie Puckett (Encontro):' irmã gêmea de Sam, que apesar de ser idêntica a ela na aparência, é o oposto dela na personalidade. Em iTwins, Freddie pensa que Melanie não existe, e que Sam só estava tentando enganá-lo. Para fazer Melanie admitir que é Sam, ele a chama para sair, e durante o encontro, Melanie o beija para provar que não é Sam. Em iThink They Kissed, ele diz que seu segundo beijo com Sam "possa ter sido com sua irmã gêmea". E que ainda estava confuso em relação a Melanie. (Veja também: Felanie). *'Shelby Marx (Sem namoro, só flertes):' Freddie se pergunta como fazer ela ser sua futura esposa, quando eles vêem a luta no início de iFight Shelby Marx. Ao longo do episódio, ele faz várias tentativas inábeis para obter a sua atenção, mas ela diz que ele a assusta. *'Malika (Encontro):' Uma garota excêntrica, que gosta de fazer truques de mágica em público. Ela pede que ele a leve ao baile "A Garota que Escolhe" em iSpeed Date, e eles acabam indo juntos, embora ele não queira. *'Leslie (Encontro):' Uma garota com quem ele saiu em um encontro duplo, juntamente com Spencer em iWas a Pageant Girl. Ela acabou de sair depois de ter sido ignorada durante o encontro, enquanto Spencer e Freddie se enfrentam no jogo do "Quem sou eu?". *'Sabrina (Encontro, Namoro):' Prima de Gibby, com quem Freddie havia conversado pela Web Cam "todas as noites". Freddie convido Sabrina para ir a casa de Carly em iBeat the Heat, embora mais tarde Freddie tenha adiado pela altura de Sabrina. Eles parecem ser apenas amigos, embora Freddie tenha mostrado algum interesse romântico por Sabrina, pelo menos, antes de ele a conhecer pessoalmente. *'''Sam Puckett (Paixão Atual, Namoro): '''Vivem brigando,mas no fundo se amam,em vários episódios eles demonstram um grande carinho um pelo o outro,em um episódio lançado em Abril, Sam pega as rédias do relacionamento e beija Freddie de surpresa,A partir daí eles começam a namorar, assim sendo admitindo o amor um pelo o outro, o Namoro começa na continuação de iOMG, o episódio iLost my Mind,este estréia no Sabado 13 de agosto. (Veja também: Seddie) Espanhol O Freddie na maioria dos episódios diz uma palavra em espanhol, segundo Dan Schneider, o motivo disso será revelado em um próximo episódio da 4ª Temporada. Frases Espanhol *Pantalones! (Calças em espanhol) *Arriba! (exclamação de afirmação ou aprovação em espanhol) *Como? *Buenos dias, muchachalatas! (bom dia, garotas) *Fantástico *Gracias (Obrigado) *Con mucho gusto (com prazer!) *Casa del freddo (casa de Freddie) *Agua (água) *Hola, David! (olá, Davi) *Maravilloso (Maravilhoso) *Señor (Senhor) *Calcetín (Meia) *Los frijoles calientes queman mis pantalones, hoooooooo! (Os feijões quentes queimam minhas calças, aiiiiiiii!) *Feliz Navidad (Feliz Natal) *Adios (Adeus) *El footah gigantico (Pé Grande) Normal *Vou atualizar o Firewall do computador. *Eu não me sinto como um herói. *Sam! *5, 4, 3, 2... *Me deixa, Sam! *Mãe! (em tom diferente) *Obrigado Carly, na tua cara Sam *Eu não acho que você esteja apaixonada por mim, você só pensa isso! *Bem, esse é o momento Scooby-Doo! Fotos ICarly - S02E15 13.jpg ICarly - S03E01 46.jpg ICarly - S03E01 03.jpg ICarly - S03E04 04.jpg ICarly - S04E03 03.jpg Almondega.png iCarly - S04E07 46.jpg iCarly - S04E07 70.jpg iCarly - S04E09 66.jpg A Merda que nascu de seu Cu.jpg 210px-Fullscreen capture 2172011 101027 PM.jpg 210px-ILost my mind.jpg 210px-S2² - Cópia.jpg Arquivo:IOMG_KISS.png thumb|346px thumb|400px Categoria:Alunos da The Ridgeway School Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Creddie x Seddie Categoria:Importantes para iCarly.com Categoria:Importantes Categoria:Familia Benson Categoria:Seddie Categoria:Creddie Categoria:Atores de iCarly